Mama !
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Ce petit One Shot est destiné à donner une explication au comportement de Tegan vis-à-vis du Maître dans mes deux fan-fictions Mini Mister Master et Lurk .


Ce petit One Shot est destiné à donner une explication au comportement de Tegan dans mes deux fan-fictions « Mini Mister Master » et « Lurk ». Lorsqu'on connaît bien la série classique, ce comportement pourrait sembler étrange. Car Tegan a toutes les raisons de haïr le Maître qui a tué une de ses parentes et volé le corps du père de son amie Nyssa.

* * *

« Ba ! Ba ! Ba ! Ba ! Ba ! Ba ! Ba ! Mmmmh ! »

De la main gauche, Tegan agite un objet cliquetant tandis que, de la droite, elle enfourne la semoule au lait, sucrée au miel, dans la bouche du Maître. Il agite les mains pour tenter de saisir le colifichet et rit des bruits qu'il produit.

Sur la table de la cuisine du TARDIS, à côté de la jeune femme, se trouve tout un tas de babioles hétéroclites. Elle avait cherché, dans l'amas de choses diverses entassées par le Docteur, assez de matériel à la fois intéressant et non dangereux, pour occuper le Maître pendant qu'elle le fait manger.

**oooooooooo**

Quelques jours auparavant, elle explorait aussi les diverses pièces du TARDIS. Mais c'était pour tenter de récupérer le Maître – qui faisait alors une taille de seulement quarante centimètres – après qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper de sa cage.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ayant renoncé, elle était retournée dans la salle de la console. Elle y avait découvert le Docteur qui portait dans les bras un bébé de huit mois environ. Un joli poupon aux joues roses, aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus.

« Qui est-ce ? lui avait-elle demandé, surprise. Où diable êtes-vous allé pêcher cet enfant ? »

Il lui avait tendu le bambin en soupirant :

« C'est le Maître. Et, crois-moi, je me serais bien passé de cette aventure ! Veux-tu bien t'en occuper pendant que je cherche un moyen de lui redonner son âge ?

– Heu … oui, avait murmuré Tegan, en prenant le bébé-Maître contre elle. Ai-je vraiment le choix ? avait-elle ajouté.

– Je crains que non, avait grimacé le Docteur. J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour comprendre ce qu'il a trafiqué là-dedans – il montre le cœur du TARDIS – pour en être arrivé là. »

**oooooooooo**

Depuis, Tegan joue à la nourrice.

Au début, elle avait essayé de s'en occuper comme d'un bébé "normal". On n'est pas obligé d'être attentif en permanence avec un bébé ordinaire. Il y a des moments où il est calme. Mais ce n'est pas un bébé ordinaire et les moments de calme n'existent pas avec lui.

D'une curiosité insatiable, il se déplaçait à quatre pattes avec une étonnante rapidité et, en un rien de temps, pour quelques secondes d'inattention, il disparaissait à sa vue et elle le retrouvait dans les lieux les plus périlleux, ou en train de manipuler les objets les plus dangereux du TARDIS.

Elle avait fini par trouver la solution : il faut simplement l'occuper tout le temps. Mais c'est fatigant de devoir y réfléchir en permanence. Elle avait épuisé rapidement tout son répertoire de chansons, comptines, jeux divers qu'elle connait. Même ceux destinés normalement aux enfants plus âgés que lui l'avaient vite lassé.

Le Docteur a garé le TARDIS à Londres et elle parcourt maintenant la ville, son bambin sur les bras, à la recherche de distractions.

**oooooooooo**

Elle est assise sur un banc, occupée à essuyer la bouche du bébé-Maître, après lui avoir donné son goûter, quand un couple de personnes âgées s'arrête près d'eux.

« Quel joli bébé ! s'écrie la vieille dame. On dirait mon Alfred. Tu te souviens, m'amour ? Alfred était exactement comme ça.

– Oui, répond l'homme. C'était un sacré coquin, notre deuxième fils, à cet âge !

– Vous permettez ? » reprend la femme, en tendant les bras vers Tegan.

Celle-ci, après une courte hésitation, lui confie le Maître.

« Vous savez, avertit-elle, il est assez … particulier comme bébé.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude des enfants. J'en ai élevé sept, sept garçons.

– Da ! Da ! Da ! Da ! Da ! intervient le Maître.

– Tu veux jouer à dada, mon chéri ?

– Da ! Da ! Da ! Da ! Da ! » recommence le Maître avec enthousiasme.

Tegan voit, avec ahurissement, la vieille dame poser l'enfant sur une de ses épaules, en le tenant fermement, et faire des galopades en imitant le hennissement d'un cheval.

Le bébé rit aux éclats en claquant des mains.

– Da ! Da ! Da ! Da ! Da ! » continue-t-il à crier.

Tegan, rouge de confusion, veut le récupérer, quand le vieux monsieur prend à son tour l'enfançon et le soulève au-dessus de sa tête en bramant :

« Hop là !

– Da ! Da ! » exulte le bébé.

Au passage, il a attrapé les cheveux du vieil homme et la perruque lui est restée dans les mains. Il jette un regard à Tegan, qui a l'impression soudaine de retrouver un court instant le Maître adulte, et lance l'objet aussi loin qu'il peut. Elle atterrit dans une flaque de boue, où la jeune femme, de plus en plus gênée, la récupère.

« Je suis désolée, gémit-elle, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je ne sais comment …

– Oh, ne vous faites pas de souci, réplique le monsieur, en reprenant son bien et en lui rendant le bébé. C'est un enfant, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. »

_Je n'en suis pas si sûre_, pense-t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement, tandis que les deux vieilles personnes agitent les mains dans leur direction.

– Ava ! Ava ! » clame le bébé-Maître.

**oooooooooo**

« Excusez-moi, je crois que je me suis un peu perdue, pouvez-vous m'indiquer la direction de Portman Mews ?

– Vous en êtes loin, ma petite dame, répond l'agent de police qui fait la circulation sur ce carrefour, où convergent six rues. Il faut que vous preniez cette avenue, là, juste en face de moi et …

– Beuh, beuh ? questionne le bébé-Maître.

– Il te plait le sifflet, mon mignon ? Vous avez vraiment un joli enfant madame, félicitation, ajoute le policier, détourné de ses indications.

– Ce n'est pas … » commence Tegan, mais elle abandonne tout de suite l'explication. Comment dire à cet homme que cet enfant n'est pas son fils, mais un homme adulte qui s'est lui-même transformé en bébé ?

« Écoute, renchérit le contractuel, je peux même jouer de la musique avec. »

Il se lance aussitôt dans l'interprétation de « La Cucaracha », version sifflet à roulette. Autour d'eux les automobilistes sont troublés par les mouvements incohérents de celui qui devrait leur indiquer quand avancer ou s'arrêter. Ils commencent à partir dans tous les sens et les disputes fusent rapidement entre les conducteurs énervés de la confusion qui s'installe.

« Heu, monsieur … » avertit la jeune femme, en essayant d'attirer son attention sur l'embouteillage.

Mais le policier reprend encore une fois la chanson, tout en faisant des gestes amusants à l'intention du bambin qui tape des mains et agite les jambes de joie.

« Je … je trouverai la rue toute seule », bredouille Tegan en quittant le lieu du désastre. Elle a du mal à se glisser entre les véhicules au milieu des injures que se lancent leurs pilotes.

**oooooooooo**

« Ses petites fesses sont irritées ?

– Heu, non, répond Tegan, en songeant que le pharmacien est en train de parler du Maître en disant « ses petites fesses ». Mais, justement, je voudrais bien que cela n'arrive pas, alors que me conseillez-vous ? »

La conversation se poursuit sur les mérites divers des crèmes protectrices en vente dans le commerce.

Un bruit : « tint ! tint ! tint ! ».

Toute à sa discussion, elle n'y prête pas immédiatement attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entend le bébé, qu'elle tient contre son épaule et qui a donc la tête tournée vers son dos, commencer à toussoter, à crachoter, qu'elle se rend compte qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Elle le regarde. Il est presque violacé et semble avoir du mal à respirer. Sa bouche est entourée d'un halo collant de sucre coloré bleu et rouge, et ses mains sont pleines de sucreries de toutes les couleurs et forme. Heureusement, le pharmacien a un réflexe rapide et donne un coup du plat de la main dans le dos de l'enfant qui recrache un berlingot entier. À leurs pieds, c'est une véritable confiserie que l'on voit.

« Mais qui … qui a donné des bonbons à ce gosse ? Il faut être fou ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune, il a faillit s'étouffer ! » demande Tegan, furieuse. Elle essuie les lèvres de l'enfant qui continue à tousser, puis se met à pleurer parce qu'elle lui retire les friandises.

« C'est moi, dit timidement une des employées. Je suis désolée, mais il me regardait et me montrait les boîtes avec envie. Il a l'air si gentil et il a des yeux si doux. Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

**oooooooooo**

« VOTRE fils vient de voler tous les jouets de MA fille ! »

Tegan fait face à une mère furieuse, une de plus. Cela fait trois fois qu'elle se déplace dans le parc à la recherche d'un nouveau groupe d'enfants pour que le bébé-Maître puisse jouer avec des petits de son âge.

« Ce n'est pas mon … commence-t-elle, puis, comme d'habitude, elle laisse tomber l'explication. Je vais vous les rendre », ajoute-t-elle. Puis elle grommelle pour elle-même : « Il ne les a pas volés, elle les lui a donnés, je l'ai vu. »

L'opération est délicate. Enlever quelque chose des mains du bambin, sans qu'il hurle de colère est d'une grande difficulté. Elle cherche autour d'elle de quoi l'intéresser à autre chose. Elle sait qu'il apprécie particulièrement sa trousse à maquillage, mais d'habitude, elle ne le laisse pas y toucher. Cependant, c'est une urgence, et elle sort l'objet de son sac.

Tandis qu'il se barbouille de rouge à lèvres – il semble beaucoup aimer voir ses mains prendre une teinte sanglante et les contemple longuement –, elle retire doucement tous les jouets de la fillette des alentours et les tend à la maman, qui les reprend avec un « merci » très sec.

Nouveau déplacement. Cette fois-ci, c'est près d'un groupe d'enfants de plus de cinq ans, qu'elle s'installe.

_Au moins là, _songe-t-elle_, je suis tranquille. Il ne va pas arriver à impressionner ces petites terreurs._

Erreur ! Elle observe, avec stupéfaction, le bébé qui crapahute dans l'herbe, toujours à quatre pattes et revient à chaque fois en traînant derrière lui un jouet différent. Une fois revenu à côté d'elle, il étudie en détail l'objet pendant quelques secondes, puis le rejette avec dédain, une fois qu'il connait tous les secrets, et repart en chercher un autre.

Et, toujours, il n'a pas besoin de prendre quoi que ce soit. Il lui suffit de s'assoir face à l'enfant dont il convoite le jouet et de désigner celui-ci de son petit doigt tendu, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Tegan le connaît bien, ce geste. Elle-même a souvent du mal à résister à ce regard bleu direct et à cette petite inclinaison de la tête. Pour compléter l'entreprise de séduction, il a recours soit à la moue boudeuse, soit au sourire de chérubin. Les deux sont tout aussi efficaces.

Elle finit par récupérer le polisson et par s'éclipser avant que les parents ne viennent vers elle pour défendre becs et ongles les biens de leur progéniture.

**oooooooooo**

Tegan bâille sans retenue. Elle vient de s'asseoir à côté du Docteur qui a les mains dans la machine, un tas d'outils posés à côté de lui. Le bébé-Maître est dans ses bras et elle dodeline de la tête.

« Tu ne dors pas assez, on dirait, remarque le Docteur.

– Je voudrais vous y voir ! rétorque-t-elle. Si vous croyez que c'est facile de l'endormir ! Sans compter les journées épuisantes qu'il me fait passer. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant avec une telle énergie.

– Essaye ça pour l'endormir », répond-il. Et il se met à chanter.

"Klokleda partha menin klatch !

Haroon haroon haroon !

Klokleda sheenah tierra natch !

Haroon haroon haroon !

Haroon haroon haroon ...

Haroon haroon haroon ..."

« C'est très joli. Et vous chantez bien. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire et d'où ça vient ?

– "Ferme les yeux, mon amour. Enfin, au moins trois d'entre eux". C'est une berceuse vénusienne. Les Vénusiens ont quatre yeux et en gardent toujours un ouvert, même dans le sommeil. Leur monde est plein de dangers. »

Le soir même, Tegan essaye la berceuse et a la surprise de constater qu'elle semble efficace.

« Tu sais que tu vas me faire devenir folle un jour, toi ? »

Elle passe très légèrement le doigt sur la joue du bébé-Maître qu'elle a enfin réussi à endormir. Il pousse un soupir et fait d'abord un mouvement de succion avec les lèvres, avant de balbutier « Ma ma ma ! » dans son sommeil.

« Les gens ont raison, tu es vraiment un joli bébé. Si je ne savais pas ce que tu es en réalité, je pourrais presque … t'aimer. »

_Oh, non,_ pense-t-elle, _là, ça devient vraiment bizarre. Ça ne peut plus durer._

**oooooooooo**

« Dépêchez-vous de trouver une solution, Docteur, soupire Tegan le lendemain, à l'homme allongé sous la console, où il bricole toujours dans les circuits complexes de la machine. Ça devient urgent. Je commence à m'attacher à lui.

– Ça te passera quand il aura retrouvé son aspect normal.

– Je me le demande », murmure-t-elle tout bas, tandis que le bébé serre son cou en répétant :

« Mama ! Mama ! »


End file.
